


Outta here with that fuckery

by Lolistar92



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kise Ryouta, Crying During Sex, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Frottage, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Unbeted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: Aomine and Kagami have only one thing on their minds - a basketball rematch. Kise entices them with a much better offer - his ass. The risk was calculated, but boy, is he bad at math.





	Outta here with that fuckery

**Author's Note:**

> -slides into the fandom five years late, throws 10k of smut, and shows self out-
> 
> (finally got around to watching the movie and Kise is just such a good boy I want to wreck him. Hence too much smut.)
> 
> Title is a lyric from Ariana Grande's Monopoly.

Kise pauses at the door to his apartment, hand on the door knob.

Fuck, it’s already open.

He sighs deeply, shoulders slumping in defeat before he swings the door wide open and marches through.

“You’re late!” Two voices yell at the same time.

Kise gulps, raising his head to look at his boyfriends. He smiles nervously. “Kagamichi, Aomichi, you got home so fast~”

He whines the last part, trying to disguise his nervousness. As he feared, both of them are in their basketball sweats.

Aomine steps forward first, and Kagami gets up off their couch to follow him.

“Never mind that. One vee one me, right now. The courts are still open for the next ten minutes. They can’t kick us out once we’re in.”

Kagami pushes past Aomine to grab his shoes, “I’m first! I won rock-paper-scissors, so hurry up before this idiot decides to bud in.”

Kise holds his breath until Aomine shouts his obligatory, “Hey!” and lets both of them have their little verbal spar.

Once there is a suitable lull in the conversation, right around the time Kagami says, “That wasn’t what you were saying last night - ” Kise cuts in.

“No.”

He doesn’t say it too loudly but both of them seem to hear him just fine, freezing before they turn to him both wearing puzzled expressions.

With a determined one of his own, Kise drops his gym bag.

“I’m exhausted. I had to push into the Perfect Zone to hold you guys off. I can barely stand on my feet right now. There is no way I can one vee one anyone. I don’t even know if I can walk to my own _bed,_ ” he moans dramatically.

Aomine is the first to speak, like he normally is. “Quit your whining, Ryota. Cap’n stopped you from entering too deep and Jason covered your ass for most of the second half. You can’t be that tired.”

Kagami finishes tying up his laces, a determined gleam in his eye. “What Bakamine said. It’s your own fault for staying out this late anyway. If you’d comeback when you were still hot you wouldn’t be this tired. Where were you anyway?”

And this is his opportunity.

Aomine and Kagami are too ramped up for this to go too many ways. Kise could suck it up and go to the court by their house and proceed to let one or both of them walk all over him, but that would lead to two sour boyfriends. He could try and convince Aomine and Kagami to face each other, but with the state they were in now they’d probably end up at each other’s throats and be dragged into an all night face-off. They’d done it before.

But those weren’t really options. So Kise pulls for a tried and true method and hopes he won’t have to resort to his trump card.

“With JayJay-senpai,” Kise says nonchalantly, toeing off his shoes.

He does it slowly, not letting either of them see his small smile when they both freeze.

“Captain said no free time,” Kagami says slowly, a hard crease in between his eyebrows and barest timbre of petulant jealousy lacing through his voice.

“No, Vin-chan said no free time if you didn’t pass your _midterms_ ,” Kise stresses, and looks up at them, “Which makes me confused as to why my two beautiful boyfriends are here rather than at the library. Where Captain is with half the team.”

Both of them stiffen, but for a different reason this time. Dawning horror on Kagami’s face with incredible unease on Aomine’s.

He does feel a little bad. He wouldn’t want anyone to face an angry Vince. Kise’s lucky their captain takes such a shining to him. Well that and the fact Kise is one of the few people that regularly passes his courses without any close calls.

“I – there was no meeting!” Kagami protests as if Kise was going to whip out his phone and call their captain right now.

Kise rolls his eyes, slipping off his windbreaker and hanging it up in the front closet. His arm twitches, heavy with exhaustion and Kise doubles his efforts to keep his two boyfriends in the right frame of mind.

“He _and_ Coach said it right at the start of the practice match.”

Aomine suddenly makes an irritated sound, projecting with false bravado, “What’s done is done. Cap’n can ream my ass later. Stop putting your stuff away, Ryota! I want a re-match.”

Fuck, okay so fear isn’t going to forestall anything. Guess he’s all in; last option it is. He whispers a silent goodbye to his ability to stand for the next few days.

Kagami still looks hesitant but faces Kise anyway, making him resist the urge to sigh. Kagami always falls into Aomine’s pace, grades a gleaming example of that.

“I told you guys I _can’t_. You’re gonna be pissed when I can’t even dribble the ball.”

“It’s barely been an hour since the match, you can’t have wound down this fast,” Aomine snarls, frustrated.

It makes Kise feel less bad when he says, “JayJay-senpai helped me cool down. He gave me a massage. There isn’t any tension left, Aomichi.”

Kagami suddenly steps into his space and Kise automatically takes a step back in surprise. His back hits the door with a small thud and Kagami looms over him, eyebrows furrowed together.

“We told you we wanted a rematch at the arena, why’d you go with Jeremy?”

“Because I thought you were going to be at the library! Come on, Taiga, Daiki, stop being such assholes. I literally can’t do anything right now,” he says pushing against Kagami’s chest.

He plays it up a bit – slides down just an inch or so down the door so he has to look up at Kagami with big eyes, throat titled just enough to the side to draw attention to his long neck and sleek collarbone, a fierce pout on his lip – he knows his boyfriends won’t catch on. Well, one hopefully won’t and one definitely won’t. He’ll take those odds.

Kagami’s doesn’t budge, even as Kise does put a decent effort of pushing his boyfriend off. He is not playing up his weakness, he really is exhausted after their gruelling match.

His boyfriend frowns as if realizing this, tilting to the side when Aomine lifts a hand against the door to block Kise in, an irritated frown on his face. “Ahomine, Kise does sound tired.”

Aomine glares at Kagami before grabbing Kise’s chin and tilting it up, “Yeah, well he wouldn’t be if didn’t let that bastard touch him.”

It’s Kise’s turn to glare, “Don’t call him that, Aomichi!”

Aomine doesn’t flinch, frowning hard. “I’ve fucking told him to stay away from you, and he hasn’t. He’s still a bastard.”

That’s why it’s so risky playing this card. Equal chances of Aomine getting all possessive and focusing on Kise, and equal chances of it getting him more fired up. It probably doesn’t help that this time Jeremy had been on Kise’s team and together they made a good enough combi to even lock down Aomine and Kagami in the Zone.

But still, he doesn’t like the way Aomine is speaking about his friend. “Fuck off, Daiki, he was just helping me out!”

The furrow between Aomine’s eyebrows means he’s about to say something _mean_ and Kise braces himself for the impact.

However, before Aomine can say anything, Kise is suddenly yelling in shock.

Strong arms wrap around Kise’s thighs, shoving him first against the door and then lifting him _up_ until Kise’s ass is settled into strong hands.

 “Woah, hey – Taiga!” Kise shouts in surprise, arms and legs automatically wrapping around Kagami, stomach swooping at the sudden exhilarating feeling of being pushed against the wall with just his boyfriend’s weight to keep him there.

Kagami ducks in and captures Kise’s lips in a kiss, using Kise’s gasp to slip his tongue in.

Kise can’t _help_ it, he melts right into Kagami all tension of a fight draining right out of him at the beautiful pressure. Kagami’s tongue doesn’t stay in Kise’s mouth, withdrawing so that Kagami can take Kise’s bottom lip between his own. The way his hot, chapped lips delicately suck on Kise’s soft ones makes them tingle with pleasure, drawing a high-pitched gasp at the sudden unexpected feeling. A firm suck and then a gentle bite has them immediately feeling sensitive, and Kise whimpers, eyes closing as Kagami slips his tongue back in to tangle with Kise’s.

One hand winds into Kagami’s red hair, while the other cups Kagami’s cheek, tilting his head for the perfect angle. Kagami plays with the inside of Kise’s mouth, the surprise of it all making Kise’s mouth feel alight in the most pleasant way, and he moans.

“Hey!” Aomine’s shout breaks the two of them apart with a loud smack, and Kise leans his head back until it hits the door with a _thunk_ , panting.

Kagami ignores Aomine, looking at Kise who stares back with half-lidded eyes, his voice husky when he says, “I call dibs on the weekend. One vee one.”

Kise can’t help the sudden laugh at that, leaning forward again to kiss Kagami fiercely.

“You sweetheart, you. Making my own distraction work against me, huh?” Kise asks Kagami still ignoring Aomine to their side.

Kagami’s eyebrow lifts knowingly, and Kise can’t help but give Kagami another peck on the lips. Kagami pushes Kise further into the door, tongue swiping against Kise’s lip to ask for entry again.

Kise is about to give it when Kagami suddenly yelps, nearly dropping Kise, who jumps at the suddenness. He’s about to unwind a leg as Kagami’s hold loosens, only to wrap it around Kagami again when the other man hikes Kise up higher to readjust his grip.

Kagami and Kise both turn to look at Aomine who glares at them both, hand still on Kagami’s ass where he pinched it violently.

“Stop ignoring me – Bakagami what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Kise can’t help his high moan when Kagami’s large hands start to knead his ass, fingers digging in deeply and firmly.

Aomine’s eyes flicker to Kise’s face before going back to glare at Kagami.

Kagami responds before Aomine can make another remark, “I am still ramped up from the game. Since Kise can’t play, I figured I’d just deal with it another way. A way where Kise doesn’t have to move.”

Even as his stomach swoops in arousal, Kise can’t help but roll his eyes. Kagami says it like Kise won’t still be sore and aching in different ways tomorrow.

But he can see when Aomine finally gets it. He still ‘tchs’ in frustration but his shoulders slump in a way that Kise knows means he’s dropped the bone he’s been chewing on.

“Fucking fine, but I want to face your Perfect Zone on the weekend,” Aomine says petulantly.

If Captain doesn’t hunt you down for skipping your study session and forces you to make it up on the weekend, Kise thinks.

Out loud he says, “Right, right. Anything you say, Your Majesty.”

Kagami snorts into his neck and Kise giggles at the tickle. He’s glad they have decided to take the more pleasurable option of blowing off some steam.

“You got it wrong, Princess,” Aomine smirks, entire demeanour changing, voice dropping down into that octave that makes Kise and Kagami shiver, as he steps in close to them. He snakes an arm in between Kise’s waist and the wall, other hand going to clutch Kise’s chin to tilt it towards him like he had moments ago, “You’re too tired, eh? Fine, be that way. But don’t tap out here. I’m gonna fuck you so hard you can’t even move until the weekend, babe.”

Kise and Kagami groan in tandem, the red-head ducking into Kise’s neck at the words right as Aomine devours his mouth, going in rough and deep. Kise’s face heats up at the intensity, meeting the overwhelming force of Aomine’s kiss eagerly. Kagami presses more firmly against him to compensate and Kise can’t help his mewl when their crotches brush together, already half hard. Kagami sucks a particularly hard bruise into his shoulder that makes Kise keen into his kiss with Aomine who releases him, a string of saliva connecting them together, and Kise pants against his lips.

“You’re not planning of fucking him against the wall are you, Taiga?” Aomine drawls, and Kagami’s hips lift up at the sound.

“Bed,” Kise pants, hot want running down his spine. Between Kagami’s corded muscles holding up him up like this and Aomine’s tight grip on his waist, Kise feels like going limp right here.

Kagami seems to gather himself up, placing a wet kiss on the juncture of Kise’s neck and shoulder. “Anything you wish, Princess,” he teases breathily.

Kise loosens his legs a bit, ready to touch down before yelping as Kagami suddenly steps back from the door, leaving Kise to tighten his grip.

“W-what, Taiga!” Kise protests, squirming a bit. He’s desperately trying to deny to himself how hot this is, his boyfriend literally carrying him to his bedroom.

“Thought you were too tired to make it to your bed?” Kagami teases, large hand squeezing a buttcheck harshly.

Kise digs his hands into Kagami’s shoulders at the sensation, thighs tensing tightly around Kagami, but doesn’t protest anymore.

They start to walk towards the bedroom, and Kise’s eyes fall to the way Aomine palms himself through his pants, eyes avidly taking in the sight.

Kagami drops him none too gently on the bed but Kise really doesn’t care when in the next moment he dives right in for a kiss.

Kise remembers a time Kagami had been too shy to do anything like this, but it has been years since then. You don’t become lovers with Aomine Daiki and not work up a voracious sexual appetite.

“Shoes, Taiga,” Aomine reminds Kagami.

Kagami breaks off the kiss with a grumble, getting out of the way to let Aomine take his place. Kise scoots backwards when Aomine leans in, and Aomine’s eyes glint, getting a knee on the bed and a hand around Kise’s thigh, “Where are you going, Princess?”

He drags Kise back, arm quickly shifting from thigh to his waist, curling under it and his shoulder to lift Kise up enough to take over his mouth in a hungry kiss.

Kise can’t help the small noises that escape him under Aomine’s dominating mouth. His legs spread without his conscious thought, cradling Aomine between them, and moaning properly when Aomine takes that chance to push his own thigh against Kise’s hard-on.

“Fuck,” Kise breaks off with a gasp as Aomine grinds against him.

“That’s the idea,” Aomine grins smugly.

Kagami finally gets his shoes off and leans in close to them.

Right as Kagami is about to go in for a kiss, Aomine grabs him by the shoulders.

Kagami makes a noise of surprise, and Aomine takes advantage of his head tilt up to swoop in for an ferocious kiss.

Kise groans at the sight, erection pulsing at the image of wet tongues battling for dominance. Kagami’s at a weird position, half on the bed, half off and leaning in sideways so as to not fall on Kise. Aomine is clearly taking advantage of that.

Fuck, Kise could watch this for the rest of his life and never complain. Aomine and Kagami are different like this but no less intense than when they are on the court. It’s exhilarating to watch their power dynamics, Aomine bringing out a side of Kagami that no one else can and Kagami lights a passion in Aomine that Kise hasn’t seen in years.

Aomine doesn’t let up, pressing into Kagami and pushing him down on the bed next to Kise.

Kise takes this chance to shuffle up on the bed properly, lounging against the headboard as he watches the way his two boyfriends paw at each other – Kagami grabbing hold of Aomine’s dark hair and Aomine’s hands under Kagami’s shirt, no doubt going straight for Kagami’s sensitive nipples.

Kise’s proven right when Kagami makes a husky sound of want, shooting straight to Kise’s dick. He automatically reaches down to palm himself through his pants, eyes fixated as his two boyfriends writhe on top of each other, desperate to divest the other of clothes.

Aomine manages to tug Kagami’s jersey up to his armpits, breaking off the kiss to shuck it away. Kagami takes the opportunity to immediate do the same, crying out when Aomine manages to get his mouth on Kagami’s nipple.

“Fuck, Daiki,” Kagami hisses, body curling in pleasure.

Kise pants in tandem, eyes fixated at the way Aomine’s dark skin covers Kagami’s tanned one, large hands framing Kagami’s perfect hip bones in a way that’s sure to leave bruises.

Aomine does a fantastic job of getting Kagami completely naked, practically ripping Kagami’s shorts and boxers off. Kagami doesn’t seem to mind winding his legs around Aomine like Kise had moments before.

“Lube,” Aomine suddenly calls to Kise who breaks out of his voyeuristic bubble to lean over and grab the bottle he keeps by his bedside. He throws it to Aomine who catches it perfectly.

“Ahomine,” Kagami whines when Aomine slips his own shorts down until they are under his ass, cock exposed, and slicks his hand up.

“Just to take the edge off,” Aomine answers the unspoken question, “can’t blow off to soon or our Princess ain’t gonna be in for a fun time.”

 _Oh fuck_ , Kise’s blood runs hot at the way Aomine says it. He wants to jerk off too, but the slightly masochist tendency in him wants to draw this out. He knows from experience Aomine never goes back on his word when it comes to sex.

“Fuck, Daiki,” Kagami suddenly cries when Aomine wraps his hand around both their cocks, lining them up and rutting into the circle of his hand. Kagami uses his hands to grip Aomine’s ass, legs braced against the floor to thrust back.

It’s a frantic, hurried pace, which leaves lewd sounds echoing through in the room. It makes Kise burn hotter, watching the way Aomine’s mouth falls slack in pleasure, Kagami’s face tighten as he reaches the edge.

They’re moving so fast, so roughly. It amazes Kise how fine tuned Aomine and Kagami can be to each other’s bodies, never more than the other can give but always going right to the edge. Kagami’s fingers are indenting into the flesh of Aomine’s ass and Kise’s so turned on by the entire thing he thinks he might come in his pants. His hand instinctively presses harder.

“Hands off yourself, Princess,” Aomine taunts through heavy breathing, lifting his head to look at Kise.

Kagami takes that moment to latch onto Aomine’s neck, biting down hard first before sucking on the spot. Aomine’s rhythm falters at the touch, but Kagami just grinds harder, and they both begin to pant in the tell-tale way that signals their climax.

“Fucking -  fuck, Taiga,” Aomine moans.

Kise keeps his hand right where it is, hips lifting up to grind against his palm as both his boyfriends frantically rush to their finish.

Aomine cums first with a tight lipped grunt, arm that’s lifting him up tensing before collapsing, Kagami’s hoarse cry signalling he’s reached his climax too.

The aftermath is filled with the sounds of panting, and Kise finds himself frozen. He doesn’t want to move and interrupt the moment, but his cock is pulsing heavily and he wants to come all over his boyfriends. He shivers at the thought, biting his lower lip as his stomach pools dangerously at the thought of painting his come over the arch of Kagami’s brow, over Aomine’s cheekbones. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

“Fuck, I needed that,” Aomine says after a moment, going when Kagami pushes Aomine’s weight off him.

Kagami grunts. “Figures,” before turning to face Kise eyebrow lifting. “I thought Ahomine told you to keep your hands off yourself?”

Aomine’s eyes focus on Kise with a laser intensity, enough that Kise automatically withdraws his hand.

“Fine, fine,” Kise pouts, waving his hand, “catch your breath first. I can wait.”

He really doesn’t want to, but the pressing edge of orgasm has ebbed enough. Of course, as soon as Kagami and Aomine touch him he’ll probably blow his load but that’s what they get for being so sexy.

Kagami gets that calculating look in his eye he only gets when it comes to basketball, food or sex. “Can you go for more than one round?”

Kise frowns, trying to think past the blood in his dick to take stock of his body. His body feels heavy with exhaustion, and there is a lazy tiredness at the edge of this horniness.

He shakes his head. “If I don’t do anything, probably two? Or we could just spitroast?”

He smirks when Aomine and Kagami’s eyes widen before darkening in lust. Aomine is the first to come closer.

“Been a while since we did that,” Aomine husks, ridding himself of his shorts and crawling onto the bed predatorily, “just want to be the pretty thing in the middle, eh, Princess?”

Kise shivers, reaching out to take Aomine’s large hand, bringing it up to his mouth and giving a kitten lick to Aomine’s cum-stained fingers.

“Jeez, Kise,” Kagami moans from his left, coming to get a good view. Aomine grins viciously, taking it a step further to abruptly shove his fingers into Kise’s mouth.

Kise jolts at the move, mouth struggling to widen around three large fingers. He mewls when Aomine takes his tongue between two, the other one sensually caressing his inner cheek in a way that makes Kise’s thighs come apart and come together again.

There is a hot mouth on his collarbone, and Kise moans, arching into the touch.

“Why the fuck are you still in your clothes?” Kagami growls.

Aomine removes his fingers, and two pairs of hands are suddenly on him, getting him naked in record time.

“Tt,” Aomine grunts when his hands slide over Kise’s glistening back. He hadn’t been lying about that massage. He can almost hear Aomine gearing up for a challenge.

Kagami seems to pick up on that too because he suddenly manhandles Kise, slipping in behind him so that Kise is sitting in Kagami’s lap and cradling Aomine between his thighs.

He can feel Kagami’s half hard, wet erection nestled between his ass cheeks and it makes his cock jump at the feeling. Any other time there would be a quip at the tip of his tongue about Kagami’s ridiculous stamina, but he’s just grateful that this means they can get on with it all the faster. He subtly tries to grind back, but Kagami’s grip around his waist tightens warningly. Kagami pats around the mound of pillows before finding their frequently used bottle of lube and throwing it at Aomine. “Open him up for me.”

“Who says you’re fucking him?” Aomine says, a small furrow of irritation on his brow.  

“You’ll make him cry if you fuck him right now,” Kagami retorts, slipping down the headboard a bit and bullying his legs between Kise’s, spreading them wide, Kise’s thighs hitched over Kagami’s bent legs. Aomine sinks all the closer because of the redistributed weight, his large frame easily teasing the sensitive flesh of his thighs without even trying. Between Kagami’s firm handling and words, Kise can’t help his gasp. Fuck it, he thinks, he can definitely go for another round.

He’s about to go for his dick but Kagami’s hands are there, grabbing his wrists. Heat spikes viciously in his gut, arousal sinking through his veins at the calm restraint. He knows he must be blushing visibly now, the red flush always visible on him.

“Kagamichi,” Kise whines, jerking his arms playfully and sinking deeper in want when Kagami doesn’t budge, “what if I want to cry?”

Kagami bites his neck, while Aomine comes up to his front, licking a wet trail from his sternum to the base of his throat as his palms Kise’s ass. “Yeah, Taiga. What if he wants to cry?”

Kise can’t help his loud whine, hips thrusting up desperately at the sensation but finding no friction. He writhes but neither of his boyfriends move.

Kagami backs away once he’s nibbled a fine pattern into the flesh of Kise’s neck, with a roll of his eye. “If that’s what you two want. But I don’t want any complaining if you can’t walk tomorrow, Ryota.”

 _Oh._ Nothing ever gets Kise quite as ramped up as when Kagami finally says his given name, only when they’re in the throes of some heated sex.

“Promise, I promise, please,” Kise gasps as Aomine sucks a matching hickey right at the base of Kise’s throat, forcing Kise’s head back. He locks eyes with Kagami, eyes beseeching.

Kagami ducks down to kiss Kise, right as Aomine flicks open the cap on the bottle of lube. Kise can’t help the way his thighs automatically twitch at the sound, struggling to close instinctively but unable to with Kagami’s thick legs holding them apart. It makes him moan harder and he consciously opens his legs wider until he knows his hole must be winking at Aomine.

Aomine groans at the sight, biting down Kise’s chest right above his nipple, making him whine when sharp teeth gather up his flesh in a painful hickey. Kagami seems to take that as a challenge, latching onto his neck with a low growl that makes Kise’s ears tingle.

Kise’s eyes are closed, so it’s a complete shock to him when Aomine leans back with a final possessive lick on the purple bruise before suddenly descending with his hot, wet mouth on his cock. Kise cries out, neck jerking out of Kagami’s mouth when he instinctively looks down with wide open eyes, hips automatically thrusting up into the tantalizing heat. It gets even better when Aomine looks him dead in the eye as he takes the tip and _sucks,_ Kagami having to dodge when Kise throws his head back. He doesn’t seem to mind, using the space to duck in and start biting at the sensitive skin right by Kise’s jaw.

“C-Can’t, Daiki,” Kise moans, hips now being held down by Aomine.

Aomine seems to take him at his word, backing off with a smug grin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Kise holds back his disappointed whine. It’s rare to get Aomine’s mouth anywhere near their dicks so it’s always counted as a special treat.

Aomine has a glint in his eye before he releases a small whistle. “Taiga, you makin’ sure Ryota can’t wear anything but scarves for a week?”

Kagami stops sucking at a hickey on Kise’s shoulder. “If you’d hurry up, I’d have something better to do.”

Kise’s too dazed to even mind. He moves with Kagami, spreading his thighs and tilting his hips until Aomine has perfect access to his ass without Kagami’s cock getting trapped.

“I can take a hint, Taiga,” Aomine growls, diving into the other side of Kise’s neck, biting down harshly.

It’s so sudden that Kise cries out at the pressure of teeth on both sides of his neck, a violent shiver of pleasure going through him and a glob of precum ejaculates from his cock.

“Please,” he begs again, voice going higher as Aomine doesn’t wait for his prompt, a slick finger already finding his furled asshole, sliding against it once, twice, before sinking in, simultaneously increasing the pressure of his sucking, making jolts of pure stimulation run through Kise.

He groans at the feeling, panting open mouthed into the air, two heads still attached to his shoulders.

“More, Daiki, I want more,” Kise moans, hands struggling against Kagami’s hold again. He wants to touch. He wants to claw at Aomine’s back, to sink into Kagami’s hair.

Aomine backs off with a sound that is pure sex and Kise’s stomach swoops when he takes in the double combination of his boyfriend’s dark eyes and swollen lips. Aomine keeps eye contact with Kise as he pours more lube on his hand before sinking into Kise with two fingers.

Kise gasp turns into a high-pitched moan when Aomine starts to roughly pump and scissor his fingers, hips grinding down as best as he can with Kagami trapping him like this.

“Taiga, let me go, please,” Kise pants. “I wanna suck you.”

Kagami groans into Kise’s neck, a sharp suck on his jugular that jolts through Kise following quickly after.

“Fuck yeah,” Aomine breathes heavily, a third finger wedging in a bit too fast, the sting making Kise yelp and eyes water. But it’s his masochist side that tilts his hips, asking for more.

His cock is throbbing now, he can feel himself swimming into the pool of arousal that means he’s gearing up already.

“Daiki,” Kagami interrupts Kise, releasing his wrists only to grab onto his hips instead.

Aomine removes his finger, ignoring Kise’s whine, shuffling backwards. Kagami gently prods Kise up, and Kise follows the directive easily. He moves until he’s on his knees and forearms, ass towards Aomine and face in Kagami’s groin.

“Just pinch my thigh if you can’t take it anymore, okay?” Kagami says, large hand coming up to caress Kise’s head.

Kise nods, placing a quick kiss to the top of Kagami’s muscled thigh, “Give it to me, Taiga, Daiki,” he moans huskily.

Aomine and Kagami swear in tandem, and Kise grins, sending a quick wink up to Kagami before he nuzzles against Kagami’s hard cock. He breathes in the musk, before licking a stripe from base to the top. He groans at the hefty weight and velvety texture of Kagami on his tongue, quickly going back to do it again and again.

Kagami moans, hands clenching in Kise’s hair.

“Fuck, Ryota, I am gonna fuck you so hard your ass is gonna feel raw for days,” Aomine growls, hands taking a bruising grip on Kise’s hips.

Aomine rubs his dick in between Kise’s cheeks, thick cock nudging against Kise’s hole with promise but no delivery. It’s driving Kise wild, his insides already aching for the familiar girth of Aomine’s cock.

“So do it, Daiki,” Kise hisses in impatience, breaking off from Kagami to glare back with wet eyes.

Kagami pants above him, large hands petting from Kise’s hair to the nape of his neck, down his back, and then up again, “Daiki fuck him now or let me do it.”

Aomine smirks, the fingers on his hipbones digging in deep and hard, making Kise’s stomach jump in arousal, before Aomine tilts Kise’s hips to the perfect angle. “You’re both so needy for my cock,” Aomine purrs in his deep sex voice, the head of his dick now kissing Kise’s hole.

Both Kise and Kagami groan, but Kagami recovers first, looking down at Kise imploringly.

With a breathless grin, Kise winks up at Kagami before shifting his weight and suddenly pressing back.

Aomine gasps as his cock suddenly breaches Kise, but it’s drowned under Kise’s moan. It’s only in about an inch before Aomine quickly pulls back.

And then Kise yells, his right asscheek stinging fiercely from where Aomine had slapped it.

He looks up at Kagami wide-eyed who equally looks punched with arousal, able to see the rising red where Kise can’t.

“You’re the one who said you’re too tired,” Aomine growls, “so be a good pillow princess and take what’s given to you.”

Kise is speechless in his lust but Kagami clearly isn’t. “Suck me, please, Ryota,” he begs prettily, flushed face and half lidded eyes, shifting his legs apart further.

As if Kise can say no to that.

He lets both of them hear his needy moan before he dives in, taking Kagami’s substantial cock in between lips and letting it slide into his mouth.

Kagami’s groan makes his cock throb heavily and it’s the reminder of how aroused he is that makes tears prickle in his eyes. He wants to come so bad, if Aomine would let his hips out of the death grip he has on them, Kise would hump the bed into completion.

As if sensing his thoughts, Aomine spanks him again. Kise nearly chokes on Kagami’s cock who for his part visibly strains not to buck right into Kise’s throat.

“You cum on our cocks or not at all, Ryota,” Aomine warns, fingers rubbing into the red cheeks before spreading them with his thumbs.

It’s the only signal he gets before Aomine is pushing into him.

Kise’s vision swims, Kagami’s toned abs blurring as Kise becomes overwhelmed with pleasure.

Instinctively, his jaw falls open, and Kagami’s small thrusts manage to get his cock aligned so it’s pressing into the back of Kise’s throat.

Between one breath and the next, Kise relaxes his throat, taking Kagami to the hilt just as Aomine bottoms out.

His boyfriends both moan in tandem and Kise feels pride surge in him. He’s sinking deep into the headspace he only gets with Aomine and Kagami.

Aomine allows him a moment to get used to the burn, a moment which Kise takes by slowly lifting his head back so Kagami’s cock slips from his throat into his mouth and out his lips.

Kagami let’s out a broken moan that encompasses how Kise feels. He pants hotly against Kagami’s dripping wet erection as he clamps his inner muscles on Aomine’s cock.

“Fuck me,” Kise rasps, throat already going hoarse. “Fuck me until I cry.”

Aomine swears colorfully, already starting to pull out to get ready to thrust. Kagami groans in pure want before shuffling so instead of reclining on the headboard he’s on his knees. He grabs Kise’s golden hair, almost violently tugging Kise up to his hands in a move that makes Kise’s dick ejaculate more precum.

“Fuck, yes, fuck, Taiga, fuck him,” Aomine groans in approval and Kise can visualize perfectly the maniacal grin that must be on his boyfriend’s face.

Kagami looks down, making eye contact with Kise as he says, “I’m going to fuck your face while Daiki fucks your ass.”

Kise’s mind is so blank with lust he doesn’t even bother to respond verbally, just lets his mouth hang open when his tongue out and eyes begging.

There is no sound from Aomine or Kagami but they manage to sync up perfectly. They bury themselves into Kise at the same time in a feeling that overwhelms Kise so much he doesn’t even have the sense to scream.

From there on it’s a mass of complicated sensations. Aomine sinks deep and hard, fucking him almost violently but it’s only a match to the way Kagami is jackrabbiting into Kise’s mouth, cock sinking in so deep into his throat he swears there must be an outline visible outside.

Within seconds Kise is crying, instinctive tears both from the way Kagami and Aomine are unapologetically using him and the pleasure that is taking him over the brink.

His ass burns, he can’t breathe, his nose is being smashed into Kagami’s pubic hair. He’s bouncing between his boyfriend’s cocks, his own swinging in the air, only getting some sort of contact when Aomine’s swinging balls manage to smack his own in his wild thrusts. His throat contracts frantically around Kagami’s length and his ass pliantly give way to Aomine’s girth. His arms strain with the task of holding him up and riding through two forces of power fucking into him, but giving into the temptation of buckling means he’d lose this intense pleasure. So, he does exactly as Aomine told him to do – he stays in the middle and takes all that his lovers have to give.

He’s getting lightheaded with pure arousal, feeling the crest building and building. Underneath it is the deep sense of fulfillment of pride and triumph as both Aomine and Kagami moan with abandon, taking their pleasure in Kise. He loves this feeling, wants to stay suspended in this bubble forever.

But Aomine suddenly shifts his grip, his cock manages to brush against Kise’s prostate and suddenly it’s a whole different game.

Kise cries his pleasure, muffled by Kagami’s cock that causes the vibrations to trigger Kagami to the edge. Aomine hears it clearly enough though, and all his focus shifts into small, fast thrusts that make sure Kise’s prostate is always being rubbed against.

Kagami can’t take the vibrations of Kise’s moans, panting out a deep, “I’m cumming, Ryota, I’m cumming!”

Kise can’t even hum an affirmative, the words washing over him meaninglessly until Kagami suddenly pulls out of his mouth. Kise chokes on a whimper of denial, gasping for breath that’s hard to come by, even as Kagami takes a firm fistful of Kise’s hair and tilts his face off, hand furiously jacking off in front of him.

“Cum on his face, Taiga!” Aomine demands with a husky groan.

No sooner than the words are out of his mouth does Kagami do exactly that. It’s hot, so hot Kise can feel it from the fever flush of his face and it makes him moan piteously, tongue lolling out to catch a few stray shots. Kagami continues to furiously pump his shaft until every drop is gone, freezing in suspended pleasure before collapsing back, limp. The visual is too much, Kagami looks so well fucked, his swollen dick slowly losing its hardness but remaining red and drooling leftover cum in satisfaction. Kise immediately wants it back in his mouth, aches for it in a way the makes his cock twitch violently. It’s a good reminder of how long he’s been on edge, how desperate he is for touch.

Kise sobs, “No more, D-Daiki. Let me cum, please.”

Without Kagami, Aomine doesn’t hold back, his large hand coming up to take Kise by his neck and slam his face into the mattress. Kise cries out helplessly as Aomine picks up his pace, favouring long and deep thrusts to his previous short and fast. He’s still nailing Kise’s prostate, and Kise’s voice is audible and broadcasting his helpless need. His mouth can’t seem to close, he’s drooling all over the pillow, tears and Kagami’s cum staining the sheets, and his swollen throat can barely manage to let out his moans, high-pitched and overwhelmed.

A glob of Kagami’s cum trails down his cheek onto his lolled tongue and the sudden taste of it triggers him.

It’s almost a terrible orgasm for how suddenly it comes up. The sweet build-up doesn’t get a time to crescendo, and instead between one breath and another Kise is cumming. It’s silent, his breath caught in his throat as his cock pulses and pulses, confused as to why there is nothing milking it but cumming anyway.

Kise cries at the end of it, shaking his head, tears blurring his vision. He feels over sensitized because Aomine is still going at it, meanly rubbing against his prostate even though he knows Kise just came. He’s hiccupping on his sobs, begging Aomine without his words, thighs shaking so bad it’s a wonder he hasn’t dropped completely. But it feels good, the razor sharp sensitivity cresting within moments, Aomine bullying into his body as Kagami racks a hand through his hair. He can’t do anything but take it and the realization has the pit of his stomach erupting in arousal, like a tidal wave that had been receding to come back as a mighty tsunami.

Aomine suddenly stills and Kise has to fight against the shout of protest building in his chest. It’s ridiculous because even as his body trembles and prostate feels like it’s on fire, his cock is still hard. He’s still on that peak of arousal, he knows he can cum again if only –

“-lean back. Kise?”

Kise pants, reluctantly gathering himself to open his eyes. Kagami kneels down, his large hand combing through Kise’s wild hair almost gently. His thumb comes down to brush away the tears that are leaking from his eyes. That or he’s rubbing his cum into Kise’s cheek.

“Taiga.”

Kagami’s name comes from Aomine’s gritted teeth and as Kise comes back into himself he realizes that Aomine is shaking from fighting the urge to thrust.

“Just do it, Daiki. You’ll thank me for it. I know how much you like it when Ryota milks you.”

Kise has no idea what they’re talking about, but he knows he hates the stillness.

“P-please,” Kise mewls, taking both of them off guard by his broken voice, “I wanna cum, please.”

He cries out when Aomine slaps his ass, harder than the two times before. He clenches down at the sweet pain, instinctively rolling his hips on the cock inside him that makes Aomine groan deeply. “You already came, greedy Princess.”

Kise shakes his head but can’t get the words out, eyes pleading with Kagami. Now that Aomine isn’t assaulting him with overstimulation, he can take stock of every feeling in his body. He can feel the phantom thrusts of both Aomine and Kagami in his throat and his ass and it makes him nearly sob again. Exhaustion is somewhere in the periphery and Kise has this distant thought he’s probably going to pass out soon enough. All of it doesn’t matter though, because as Aomine says, he’s greedy. He knows he can cum again, wants to cum again, properly this time.

He doesn’t get a chance to vocalize this though because a whimper of despair takes the place of his words when Aomine suddenly pulls out.

He can’t get his arms under him anymore, and his splayed thighs tremble and cramp in pain when he tries to command them to turn him around. He makes a pathetic sound of distress that has two pairs of hands come down comfortingly on his back and ass.

“Shh, Ryota, I’m just getting this idiot into place.”

Kise still has no idea what they’re talking about, and he lets out another whimper, his hole pathetically clenching against the empty air.

Arms come around him as Kise tries to blink past the tears that make his vision blurry, and his vision swims as he’s suddenly repositioned.

His back is pressed into a hot chest and it takes a disorienting second for Kise to realize that he’s now on Aomine’s lap just like he was on Kagami’s when they began.

“What?” he asks helplessly, leaning back limply as Kagami rearranges him so his legs are hooked on the outside of Aomine’s bent thighs.

Kagami’s smirking face appears in front of him, “Just lay back and look pretty, Ryota. We’re going to make sure Aomine works to cum.”

It still doesn’t make any sense but Kise takes Kagami’s suggestion to heart, melting into Aomine’s broad chest, arms weakly coming up to cross behind Aomine’s neck when Kagami prompts him to.

Throughout this, Aomine is constantly making tiny growling noises, hips thrusting so that his cock glides against Kise’s ass. He has his hands on Kise’s hips, finger digging in new bruises to complement the ones he’s already put on there as he lifts Kise up only for Kagami to push him back down.

“Taiga,” Aomine nearly yells in frustration. Kagami’s face moves over Kise’s field of vision but the wet smack of lips is familiar enough.

He doesn’t expect Kagami’s hands to come down on his hips as well, holding just under Aomine’s grasp so that he has a palmful of Kise’s ass.

“We’ll fuck him together, right Daiki?” Kagami purrs after breaking the kiss, his voice so deep that Kise instinctively shivers.

Kise feels Aomine’s groan, vibrating from Aomine’s chest through Kise’s back.

He misses it as the signal it is, gasping in fright as they both suddenly lift him onto Aomine’s cock. He doesn’t even get a chance to brace himself, both of them determinedly sinking him down in one go.

Kise arches with a cry, chest brushing against Kagami’s as he’s speared relentlessly. His swollen rim parts easily, and he welcomes Aomine in without any resistance. It feels like Aomine is going deeper than before, feels like he’s bigger than before, parting his swollen insides with relentlessness with Kagami’s aide. Fresh tears spring into Kise’s eyes at sensation and he outright sobs when Kagami ducks down to lick them, tracing the tear streaks to clean up what’s left of his cum. Aomine moans into Kise’s ear at the visual, the huskiness of it instinctively making his gut clench in arousal. He can feel Aomine shaking underneath him, trying to hold back until Kise’s adjusted but Kise can’t find the energy to even swivel his hips to ask for more. Instead, he lets his head loll, going with Kagami’s force and trying to catch his breath even though it feels like he’ll never find it again.

His chest is heaving with laboured breathes and Kagami leans back, ducking down to his chest to find the hickey Aomine left on Kise what felt like hours ago, creating another one to go with it right beside it. He lets go of Kise’s ass.

Kise gasps brokenly as Aomine grinds his cock inside him, swirling Kise’s hips with a groan that is expelled next to Kise’s ear. “Taiga,” Aomine repeats again, this time warningly. If there was a bit more sense in him, Kise would think of how scary Aomine sounds, strained like a thin rope fraying at the seams.

Kagami hears it too, lifting up his head from where it rests on Kise’s breast, a cheeky smirk on his lip that shouldn’t be there for how fucked out he is. “He’s almost calmed down, Daiki. Just a bit more. He can keep your cock warm a bit longer.”

He’s going to cum dry again, he knows it. Aomine’s loud groan is just enough to drown out Kise’s hiccupped moan.

Kise _still_ doesn’t get what Kagami is playing at but all he knows is that if Kagami wants him to be Aomine’s cockwarmer, that’s what he’ll be. But he doesn’t want too, he needs to cum, feels like he’ll lose his mind if he doesn’t. It wars inside him, the need to be good versus the aching need to climax.

When Aomine grabs his wrists exactly like Kagami had, Kise think he loses it. He’s crying earnestly now, small hiccupping sobs that won’t let his words come out so he can beg. Ask his lovers for mercy, tell them how much he needs it because he doesn’t think they understand. His moans interrupt his pathetic cries, Kagami thumbing at both his nipples as he peppers kisses all over Kise’s face, tender and teasing where Aomine is cruel and grounding, brining Kise’s wrist up to his lip to tongue at his pulse point.

“P-please,” Kise manages to mewl out, trying to arch away from Kagami’s unrelenting fingers, twisting his nubs just shy of the point of pain. At some point, he’s managed to find something in him to undulate his hips, however weakly. It’s a mix of confusing sensations, too many sensations, and Kise’s head swims with it.

“Okay, it’s okay, Ryota. We’ve got you,” Kagami murmurs into his lips. He finally stops playing with Kise’s nipples, moving up to cup Kise’s face. Kagami doesn’t kiss him properly though, going back to kiss his no doubt red and swollen eyes, before leaning forward over Kise’s shoulder to kiss Aomine.

The way Kise is inadvertently bounced around on a dick as Aomine lunges to try and delve deep into Kagami’s mouth makes him whimper pathetically.

“Taiga, I can’t hold on,” Aomine growls, “Let me fuck him.”

Kagami is gentle when he frees Kise’s wrists, but the smirk on his face is anything but. Kise is just thankful for the touch, fingers twitching with effort to touch Kagami’s cheeks. That seems to be whatever cue Kagami was waiting for because the redhead presses a kiss on each of Kise’s wrists before encouraging Kise to wrap his arms around Kagami’s shoulders.

Kagami ducks down to press another kiss to his lips, the faintest taste of Aomine on his spit, swollen lips. “Ready?” Kagami mouthes into Kise’s lips.

Kise doesn’t know what Kagami think he’s ready or not for, but he nods all the same.

Kagami’s smirk is devastating as he leans back. “Let’s fuck him, Daiki.”

At some point, he’d found his breath through Kagami’s tender caresses. It’s all punched out of him in one go when Kagami’s hands fall back into place around his hips and grab just above Aomine’s hands, lifts them up, and drops Kise back onto Aomine’s cock.

Kise screams, body tensing at the toomuchtoogood sensation. Blood rushes through his ears, the pounding of his heart crystal clear even as Aomine’s muffled cry is not. Before he can catch his breathe, Kagami is lifting Kise again and dropping him.

Aomine’s hips buck, grinding his full length into Kise in a way that has him panting open-mouthed, unable to make a sound.

“That’s it,” Kagami coos, a smug look on his face that Kise can’t be bothered to comment on.

He can’t find a moment to catch his breath before Kagami is doing it again. And again.

Aomine quickly catches on, and Kise can’t find it in him do more than make sounds of pure pleasure as they establish a rhythm. Kagami will lift Kise up on Aomine’s dick, and Aomine will tug him back down, cock grinding in long and deep and making sure to rub against Kise’s abused prostate.

At some point he starts crying again, and the heat simmering in his belly starts to grow and grow. He has the terrible thought he’s going to cum untouched again and it immediately makes his hands try to go for his cock.

Kagami immediately gets in the way, pressing his torso flush against Kise’s and trapping Kise’s cock between their bellies. Kise can’t protest, just makes a helpless, pathetic crying sound and wraps his arms around Kagami’s neck and shoulders to hold on. “Please, please, please,” he chants with whatever breath he has left in his lungs, moaning as his cock barely brushes against Kagami’s half-hard one with each deep thrust.

“You got this?”

It takes a moment for Kise to hear the words and then a longer one to realize Kagami isn’t talking to him. Aomine grunts into his neck, pace picking up speed and makes all thoughts disappear from Kise’s head again.

Kagami breaks out of Kise’s hold, and Kise keens brokenly, arms shakily still up and beckoning Kagami to come back. Kagami’s look is soft and promising as he grabs Kise’s hands in one of his own, pressing a kiss to Kise’s bruised wrists. With his other hand he pushes Aomine and Kise further into the mound of pillows.

Aomine makes an animalistic sound of protest before realizing how much more leverage this gives him. Kise nearly screams as Aomine’s hips come off the bed, supporting Kise’s weight on his bridged lower half and his torso. The long, deep thrusts are gone and now Aomine is jackrabbiting into him, nailing his prostate dead on and making his walls flutter at the intensity of the thrusts.

Kise wails in pleasure when Kagami finally, finally, gets a hand on his cock. He can’t find the energy to arch or thrust into Kagami’s hand, but he doesn’t need to. Kagami makes a tight tunnel around his cock and Aomine’s powerful thrusts do all the work for him.

“I-I,” Kise blubbers, swollen throat protesting but he can’t stop his need to try and beg for more. The heat in his belly is burning now and his entire body tenses with the last of his strength. Unlike before, the sweet peak is rapidly drawing him up and up and it’s so overwhelming. Through his tears he catches Kagami’s eyes, hands gripping Kagami’s tight.

Kagami looks down at him with an unreadable look but his eyes are dark and heady, staring at Kise without faltering. Distantly, through the blood rushing in his ears, he hears Kagami say, “Cum for us, Ryota.”

Kagami thumbs Kise’s cock head once, twice, and Kise is gone. He throws his head back and soundlessly screams as his climax overwhelms him, springing new tears to his eyes. Kagami doesn’t let him go, actively rubbing Kise through his orgasm. Aomine bites down hard on Kise’s shoulder at the peak of climax, the new sensation driving Kise wild. It feels like he can’t stop cumming, his prostate a center of overwhelming stimulation as Aomine grinds into it as he finally cums.

He comes down to the sensation of Kagami still loosely pumping him and Aomine thrusting weakly into him. They’ve all collapsed back on the bed, Kise no doubt crushing Aomine with Kagami just barely keeping his weight off of them. It feels ridiculously good, and he feels so far away from his bodily sensations, still riding on the clouds as satisfied pleasure thrums through him.

“H-he’s still milking me,” Aomine pants into Kise’s ear.

Vaguely, he thinks he can feel Kagami’s hand – his thumb – tracing Kise’s rim where Aomine is still lodged. They’re talking, Kise thinks, but he can’t hear the words, feeling like cotton has been stuffed into his ears.

Heavy hands are petting him, and Kise realizes he must have lost time. Aomine isn’t underneath him, or in him, though Kise still feels like he’s being speared open. Something soft is rubbing at his face and it’s a battle to open his heavy eyelids to find Kagami using a washcloth. “Shh, Kise, go to sleep,” he thinks he hears Kagami say, or mouth.

Regardless, it’s a great idea. He goes under without coming all the way down, trusting Kagami and Aomine to take care of him.

_

He immediately regrets waking up.

It’s like his body can’t make up its mind on what hurts the most. He tries to groan but nothing comes out of his mouth past a pathetic croak. The pain in his ass seems to have won out after a few more seconds of wakefulness.

It’s another battle to open his eyes, but he does. He’s incredibly thankful that Aomine or Kagami remembered to pull the blackout curtains because the room is blessedly still in darkness with just the barest bits of light filtering through to let him know it must be the next morning – or afternoon.

Neither Kagami nor Aomine are in bed with him, but after a moment of readjusting he can see the remains of their aftercare. A hot pack has been placed just above his tailbone, as well as the smell of muscle relaxant wafting up to Kise’s nose when he tries to readjust himself. He’s splayed out mostly on his stomach, but the comforter has been rucked up under his torso to tip him gently so he’s swaddled in warmth and straddling something enough to keep his hips from locking up overnight.

If it wasn’t for the persistent ache in his muscles and the headache behind his eyes, Kise would consider drifting off to sleep again. But both are discomforting enough that Kise realizes he has to do something about them.

He steels himself and attempts to get his knees under him. It’s not easy, and Kise is fucking glad neither of his boyfriends are here to see him struggle. While they would definitely take care of him, he is so not in the mood for any teasing or smug faces. Using his arms to prop himself up is another struggle but after a few moments, Kise finally can lean against the headboard, fumbling around enough to flick on the lamp.

He smiles in relief at the sight of his favourite water bottle with the bendy straw placed on the nightstand along with two pills that Kise recognizes as pain medication. He huffs something of a laugh past his swollen, hurting, throat when he recognizes the empty wrappers of his favourite chocolate bar littering the table. He doesn’t remember eating, but it doesn't surprise him he was too out of it to remember the aftercare part. It explains why his mouth doesn’t taste like death and he doesn't smell like sweat and cum. He grabs both pills and downs them and the water with only the faintest of grimaces at his protesting throat. So, no talking for a while.

He curls up on his side while he waits for the pills to take effect, already feeling a bit better with water in him. His boyfriends have kindly left his phone next to the table and he grimaces when he sees its already 11:17am. It’s been out for nearly fourteen hours. Fuck.

There are texts from various people, Kise’s always been a social butterfly, but he skips right to the ones left by Kagami and Aomine in their group chat.

(Kagamichi   9:46am)

_Got kidnapped by Cap. At the library. Call us when you wake up. Don’t be stupid enough to get up._

(Aominichi    10:01am)

_Ryota istg If u even try walking jakdajakfj_

_Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Ahomine calms the fuck down before we get back. He’s just mad Cap threatened the bench for the next three games if he didn’t show up. He wanted to stay and take care of you._

_[picture attached]_

Kise’s chuckle is hoarse but the pain is worth it for how adorable Aomine looks, cuddling Kise and holding him in his arms even as he has a grumpy furrow in his brow. The curtains had been pulled back because Aomine is trying to bury his face into Kise’s neck. Kise must have been really out of it not to even stir at not only the light bathing the bed, but also both of his boyfriends getting out of bed.

He can’t help but take in all the love bites and bruises decorating his body, mimicking a low whistle. They’d done a number on him. The string of texts following the picture are just Aomine threatening Kagami bodily harm for taking that photo and promising revenge. They cut off at the same time so Kise can only imagine Captain Vince standing behind the two of them with that murderous glint in his eye. He chuckles to himself and formulates a response.

(Kise   11:20am)

 _I’m awake! Don’t want to interrupt your study session! (_ _・_ _ω_ _< ) _

(Aominichi    11:21am)

_Fucking FINALLY I thought we fucked you dead ryota_

(Kagamichi   11:22am)

_What this asshole means to say is we’re glad you’re up. We’ll be home soon, want us to pick you up anything?_

Kise can’t help the fond smile that tugs at his lips. Impulsively, he switches his camera to selfie mode and takes a snap of himself with his fingers bracketing a hickey on his neck.

(Kise   11:24am)

_Just my boyfriends~~~ come back and cuddle me, kay? I want more iloveyous. And chocolate. And Kagami’s honey tea._

(Kagamichi   11:25am)

_We'll take care of you when we're back. love you\_

_[picture attached]_

Kise smiles brilliantly at the photo of a blushing and disgruntled Aomine and Kagami sending him finger hearts. He immediately changes his wallpaper.

(Aominichi   11:26am)

_Delete that rn or istg last night will jfaklkfdjadal_

(Kagamichi   11:27am)

_Took his phone. Captain is threatening to add an hour if we don’t focus babe. stay in bed and we’ll see you soon_

Kise silently laughs at their antics, clicking open Kagami’s private message to him.

(Kagamichi   11:27am)

_Don’t worry about weekend, aho is feeling bad and we know you can’t move. Home soon, rest up, kk?_

Warmth flutters in his heart. It’s not enough to replace the craving of having both his lovers wrapped up around him, but it’s enough to tide him over knowing they’ll be here soon.

(Kise    11:28am)

_Love you guys too soo much~~~ <3 <3 _

After a few minutes when he is sure neither Kagami or Aomine are going to respond any time soon, he shuts off his phone and scoots back under the covers, eyes already feeling heavy.

The next time he wakes up, Kagami and Aomine are both curled around him, both arms thrown over his waist. He smiles to himself thinking that a few days of not walking is worth his idiot boyfriends pampering him. He snuggles into Kagami’s chest and slides his thigh in between Aomine’s.

Totally worth it.

 

 

 


End file.
